


Péché mignon

by hekeptthetrench



Series: Les drabbles de sunshine [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pie, Wordcount: 100
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hekeptthetrench/pseuds/hekeptthetrench
Summary: Qui a dit qu'un concert de rock était la chose la plus merveilleuse que Dean serait donné de voir ?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Les drabbles de sunshine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129079
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Péché mignon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> Voici la deuxième fic de ma collection de drabble, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)  
> Enjoy !

Pour Dean, rien n’est plus beau qu’un concert de rock : la musique qui envahit votre peau, votre cœur battant au rythme de la batterie, l’ambiance animée qui vous entoure.

Vraiment, Dean en est persuadé : rien n’est plus merveilleux qu’un bon concert.

Puis un jour, Castiel goûta une tarte : ses lèvres qui englobe la pâte moelleuse, la crème lui coulant au coin de la bouche, la pointe de sa langue qui sort récupérer une pomme rebelle, et le goût sucré de ses lèvres lorsque Dean les embrasse.

Vraiment, Dean en est persuadé : rien n’est plus merveilleux que Castiel mangeant une tarte.

**Author's Note:**

> Je sais que c'est court, mais un petit kudo est toujours apprécié !  
> Merci,  
> -sunshine


End file.
